Summer Jacket
by feathersofthewinged
Summary: Sam puts on Dean's jacket one hot summer afternoon. slash.


**sooooo! first Wincest fic! hope you like it alots! inspired by a pic i saw on Deviantart called Beer and a Pile of Winchester by loonylucifer. it's super cute and super awesome and i know you'll like the picture cuz it's awesome. anyways! i own nothing other than the air i breathe...unless Kripke owns that too...i'm pretty sure he does though *faint***

* * *

Pile of Winchester

Sumer's at Bobby's house were always relaxing, Dean could either sit in the house next to the air conditioner when it was to hot, go outside to the lake with Sam and swim around while having a nice cold beer, or work in the garage fixing up (unfortunately not the Impala, his dad had it on a case) old Mustangs or old Ferraris. Today he had opted to sit in the house next to a broken window letting the sunlight bask in his face as he leaned against the wall sleeping. His tanned freckled face was warm to the touch as was his entire upper half. He was listening to old ACDC tapes of Bobby's while keeping a keen ear on Sam outside messing around with some…things he had found or something. All he knew was that it was a good day so far and it was going to stay that way.

Dean's green eyes snapped open as Sam came in through the back door, holding some sort of thing he had dug up and went to the sink to wash it contently. Bobby and their dad were out on a hunt a couple states over and wouldn't be back for a week or two, which was fine for both Winchester brothers, they could handle themselves just fine…more so Sam…Dean was having some issues. Dean closed his eyes again and tried to settle back into a light slumber but the constant running of water and Sam's humming of some new age song was burning a hole in his brain. Dean sighed and sat up grabbing the beer he had been sipping before looking through the kitchen to where his twelve year old brother was at. Heat pooled uncomfortably in the middle of his groin as he watched the lean form of Sam's muscles through the back of his soaked through white shirt. Kid must have been outside directly in the sun. Dean closed his eyes for a second and pressed the heel of his hand on the growing erection in his jeans. Arousal sparked through his system as the water shut off.

"Hey Dean, where can I put this?" Sam's voice snapped him out of his arousal induced haze and Dean's green eyes found Sam walking towards him carrying an old battered gun Bobby must've tossed…a long time ago. Dean sat up straighter, placing the beer bottle over his lap as he reached out to take the gun from Sam.

"Damn…where'd you find this Sammy?" Dean turned the weapon over in his lap as Sam shrugged and wiped his forehead underneath his messy brown flop of bangs, "Looks familiar."

"Under some car wheel…it's older than ours, could it still work?" Sam leaned forward, ignoring the nickname for once, tracing a small finger over the grooves. Dean shook his head.

"Nah, the barrels cracked. Bobby could store it as an antique." Dean joked, giving the gun back to Sam and pointing over to his desk, "Just put it there for now if you want."

Sam just hummed to himself as Dean took a cool sip from the body, his grey shirt sticking to his back with sweat as he ran a hand through his short dirty blonde hair. Dean eyed his younger brother for a second before he cleared his throat.

"Hey Sammy."

"What?" Sam turned back, wiping his head again from sweat, Dean chuckled to himself and motioned to the chair next to him.

"Get my jacket."

"Dude, it's like a thousand in here…and you want to wear your leather jacket." Sam pulled a bitch face but retrieved the jacket from the chair and tossed it at Dean, "You know leather is for strippers."

"Oh shut up, here. Try it on." Dean handed it back to him, watching as Sam's young face twisted in confusion as he hesitantly took his brother's coat. Dean's throat was tight and his heart was beating, his cock twitched in his pants painfully as Sam slipped on the large jacket, he pressed on it with the bottom of his beer bottle. Dean let out a small snort of laughter as Sam looked up at him.

The coat swamped Sam and hung off of him loosely, making him appear even smaller than he was…but he was going through a growth spurt right now so who knows? Sam pulled another bitch face as he picked at the leather sleeves.

"Why did you make me try it on?"

"Memories Sammy boy." Dean laughed and leaned back, patting his thigh, "Come'er, I need to tell you something."

Sam went and sat on his brother's thigh, pulling at the jacket's sleeves some more as Dean closed his eyes behind him and took a sip from his drink. This was normal for them, being close in contact. Dean had always shared a bed with Sam ever since the kid could talk so being close to him with Sam on his lap was nothing new…but this strange new arousal he had developed for his baby brother was an entirely different thing. Dean cleared his throat and shifted, bumping his jaw against the side of his brother's head.

"How're you doing Sam?"

"Fine…when's Dad and Bobby getting back?"

"Probably Sunday or Tuesday…don't know. You know they always come back though right?" Dean took another sip of the liquid as Sam squirmed to get comfortable on his brother's thigh, nearly sitting on his knee. Dean suppressed a groan, "until then it's just you and me."

"Like always." Sam sighed, Dean pulled back and looked at his brother, and Sam looked back equally.

"What? I ain't a good enough older brother?" he joked; Sam smiled and elbowed his brother playfully before going back to pulling on the sleeves.

"You're a jerk Dean."

"Bitch." He murmured back fondly, raising the bottle to his lips before bringing it back down and looked down at Sam who was eyeing him out of the corner of his eyes. He lifted the beer to Sam, "You want a sip?"

"That's disgusting Dean, and Dad would kill me if he found out I had a touch of alcohol in me."

"He didn't find out in Vegas." Dean muttered, taking a sip as Sam just sighed. Dean shifted and pouted his best, "Come on Sammy, I'm bored over here!"

"And making me drink your beer will help?"

"Fine bitch, be that way." Dean took a swig challengingly, "You don't know what you're missing."

"Don't be such a dick Dean." Sam grabbed the bottle out of his grasp and brought it to his lips, Dean's cock twitch again as Sam's Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. Sam glared over his shoulder as he handed the bottle back, "There. Happy?"

As Dean took the bottle back wit ha triumphant grin, Sam squirmed again in his lap and somehow slid all the way onto Dean's lap, his ass right over Dean's hardening cock. Sam's eyes widened as he realized what it was that was twitching to life underneath him and scooted to get up but that scoot had Dean dropping his beer and burying his neck in Sam's paler one, his hands latching onto his hips as his own pelvis jerked up and into Sam's ass. Dean groaned from the back of his throat as Sam's hands clamped onto the sides of Dean's thighs.

"_Dean_!"

"God Sammy, I'm so sorry…so sorry." Dean groaned, his hips snapping up once again as he moaned filthy things into his baby brother's neck, "God Sammy I'm so sorry."

"Dean, _I-I_-" Sam sucked in a hard breath and screwed his eyes shit as Dean nipped his smooth neck.

The sun beat down on Dean's side as he licked and nipped at his baby brother who was writhing in his lap like a whore. Dean opened his eyes and stopped his hips from snapping up again, the front of his jeans was ruined, soaked with precome. Dean breathed out of his nose shakily, the want the need to fuck into his baby brother was becoming too much. Dean looked down at his hands; his knuckles were pure white from gripping onto the hips on top of him. Slowly, ever so slowly Dean unclamped his right hand as Sam let out a small shaky sob.

"Sammy? Sammy I'm…god…"

"Dean…I feel…" Sam leaned forward, his right hand wrapping around his stomach as Dean leaned back in stunned silence, "Dean…_please_…"

Dean, as if by some force, let his hand drift up from Sam's hips and cover where Sam's own hand was pressing down on his erection. Dean let out a small gasp and his body jumped into action.

Dean's warm hand lifted up Sam's white shirt and pressed firmly into his stomach, knowing that the pressure there would spark Sam's arousal. Sam yelped in response and pressed his back flat against Dean's chest as Dean slowly unzipped Sam's pants. Sam's underwear was soaked through with precome and his cock was growing to life under Dean's hand as he pulled it out. Sam screwed his eyes shut as Dean nipped, sucked and licked Sam's pressure point on his neck as he began to move his calloused hand up and down, knowing the roughness of his palm would create delicious friction for Sam.

"Dean! Dean oh god…Dean!" Sam cried out. Dean nodded to himself and used his other hand to unzip his own pants and wriggle out of them so they were tight across his thighs, he always went commando.

Dean pulled Sam's pants and ruined boxers down as well and wrapped Sam's hand around his _own_ cock with his hand over his baby brother's. Dean grabbed Sam's hips, his breath heavy and quick, as he lifted Sam up slightly and spread his ass cheeks over his larger cock, letting his dick slide between them with ease. Dean let out a heart shuddering sigh and let his head fall back and hit the wall behind him. Sam was slowly jerking himself off as he adjusted to the size of Dean in between him.

"God Sammy, I wanna fuck you so hard, take you right up against this wall if I could. God, I'd pound you so hard until you forgot your name." Dean groaned into his brother's back, his cock slipping between Sam quickly. Sam moaned in front of him and bent over, his shirt rucked up to his shoulder by Dean's hand. Dean looked around the room in a fever. There was nothing even close to lube or a condom in here. Dean slowed down his pace and Sam whined in protest. Dean smiled a little bit, "Sam I'm going to need to ask you something…and you're going to need to listen."

Sam nodded obediently and bit his lips as his hand slowed down, covered in his own leaking precome. Dean took in a breath.

"Fuck…Sam; if I fuck you right now, it's going to hurt. A lot." Dean watched his younger brother carefully as he began to dig his thumbnail into the slit of his cock to get more precome come out; the thickness of himself had never felt so unsure in his hand before. After a few long, torturous seconds of Sam grinding back against him with eyes closed tight he looked at Dean and nodded,

"It's okay, I trust you."

_I am so going to hell._

Dean lifted up Sam on his knees on both sides of his thighs as he slowly maneuvered Sam's hips over his rigid cock. Sam trembled above him, still wearing Dean's leather coat. Sam's pants were across the room and Dean's were only unzipped and bunched around his thighs. Dean bit his lip as Sam lowered himself slowly, his tight hole pressed against Dean's head tauntingly before Dean began to push him down. Sam whined and began to clench until Dean smoothed a hand over his smaller hip and pulled his brother down again. Dean's head was about to explode, his cock was suffocating inside Sam's body, the head was only in now and Sam was squirming like a whore again, a fucking sexy delicious-about-to-be-fucked whore. Dean let his head drop back again as he pushed Sam lower again, his come and some spit had slicked his cock up enough so that it would go in smoother hopefully. Prepping Sam had only taken a few seconds before Sam had insisted that Dean '_do it now please_!' and who was Dean to refuse his baby bro?

"Doing so good Sammy, I'm so proud of you." Dean murmured as Sam slipped lower and lower. Tears fell out of his eyes but he quickly wiped them away, his erection had wilted because of the pain but he was slowly, hesitantly stroking it back to life between slips. Dean sighed as Sam was halfway down his cock. God, he was so tight, just a fucking virgin and Dean had been the one to take it all for himself. Dean felt a slow build of pride in his gut as Sam cried out in shock and surprised pain as Dean's hips jerked up and made Sam take it all the way in, "Fuck, sorry Sammy. Hold still, just relax…"

Sam took in deep breaths as his tried to relax around the feel of Dean's cock inside of him. He could feel it twitch inside and he felt his own dick twitch in reaction again. Sam shuddered as Dean stroked up his side and ruffled his hair like they were just watching a movie. His shoulders relaxed as Sam thought about it, that's all he was doing, watching a movie with Dean. He felt Dean's jacket slip off his shoulders a bit as Dean shifted as minutely as possible behind him.

"_Dean_…"

"You all right Sammy?" Dean moved his hips softly and Sam felt Dean's head brush against his insides. Sam groaned under his breath. Dean chuckled, "I'm going to move now. Just…tell me if it hurts and I'll slow down okay?"

"Yeah Dean, yeah." Sam nodded and fisted his dick again as Dean gripped his brother's hips again.

Dean slid in and out slowly, barely taking his brother an inch off of his cock as he began a slow paced rhythm, listening to Sam's breath for any indication to pain. Sam gave none away other than the small whimpers of pain slowly turning into pleasure. God, to Dean this even hurt, he had never been in someone this tight before…well, ever, "Dean, oh god Dean _c'mon_."

As Sam began to build up to the pleasure Dean slid out all of the way, holding Sam above him before slamming his brother down with a dirty, wet slap of skin on skin.

"Dean! Dean!"

"C'mon Sammy, fuck back onto me…that's right little brother. C'mon where's your strength? Oh fuck-jesus yeah you're so god damned tight, I'd fuck you all day if I could."

"Dean…Dean…oh…Dean, Dean, Dean! Dean I- I think I'm…_fuck_!"

Sam let out a heavy cry as Dean drove into his prostate again and again. Dean bit into his brother's neck as he slammed him down again. Sam cried out and spilled onto his hand, tears leaking out as the force and suddenness of it.

Dean wrapped his hand around his little brother and milked him through it as he held him in place and fucked into him without abandon. Sam rose above Dean, his thighs holding him up as Dean thrust in and out, making the jacket fall off of Sam's shoulders and hang around his slim arms, held in place by the crook of his elbow. Dean moaned and groaned behind him as he slammed Sam down onto him again then began thrusting up with less than two inches of thrusting room. Sam bounced like a ragdoll in his brother's lap as Dean's heat began to coil around his bones and spine. White hot heat swarmed like creatures in his mind as he lifted Sam's legs up and let the younger boy fall on him as he fucked his way to his ever nearing orgasm.

"Yeah, c'mon Sammy, fuck back onto me like a slut. Fuck yeah keep going yeah…yeah c'mon bitch." Dean pulled Sam higher onto his lap and gyrated his hips in a circle so he rubbed Sam's fucked through prostate. Sam cried out from the overstimulation as Dean bit his neck. God, he was so fucking close, "Fuck onto me Sammy, come on!"

"Dean! Dean oh god! Brother, big brother!"

That was it. Dean spilled into his little brother, crying out hoarsely and slammed into him through his orgasm as Sam cried out again.

Dean dropped Sam's legs onto the windowsill seat they were seated in and Dean winced along with Sam as he began to pull himself out.

"Oh god."

"Wha-what is it?" Sam panted. Dean just smiled and ran a hand over Sam's bare chest, "Dean?"

"You're leakin' baby bro." Dean turned him slightly and licked into his mouth dirtily as he pulled out the rest of the way. Sam whined at the loss but sat back as Dean let him go. Sam looked down to where Dean's cock was covered in his own come and then reached around behind him to feel Dean's come still slowly leaking out. Dean lazily leaned back and stroked himself a few times before motioning for his brother to come closer, "Oh."

Dean ripped off his soaked shirt and used it to clean them up, he tossed his jeans to the side along with Sam's shirt and his leather jacket. He sighed happily as he pulled his little brother into his arms. Sam's ass ached in pain as he snuggled into Dean's side under the sun. Dean ran a hand through Sam's messy hair as he closed his eyes.

"Dean?"

"Hm?" he responded tiredly.

"We'll have to go swimming soon…just in case."

"Sure Sammy." Dean lazily kissed his forehead and closed his eyes.

"Dean?"

"Hm?"

"We should do that again…maybe."

Dean chuckled and felt Sam lay his head on his chest again.

"As long as you're wearing my jacket I think we're good. Go to sleep bitch."

"Jerk…"

Dean drifted off to a slow slumber when he felt Sam's eyes back on him again.

"What Sam?"

"….Love you Dean." Sam smiled. Dean sighed and nodded with a small smile.

"I love you too Sam."

-fin

* * *

**was that good? reviews are always sweet and sunflowery...? **


End file.
